Run Bella Run
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old girl, that has to deal with her own father beating her everyday. For something that isnt her fault. Bella just stands there and takes it. Nobody can help her. She needs a savior. The Cullens are human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I believe everything my father tells me. I'm ugly. I'm stupid. And I'm the reason my mother died…

By the way.. I'm Isabella Swan even though I prefer to be called Bella I live with my father, Charlie Swan (the chief of police) in a small white house in Forks, Washington.

**My Story….**

My mother died when I was 9. When I was little I came down with a disease and soon enough my mother caught it. My father always encouraging both of us to hang on. He would always say, "Your going to be okay.. My little angels. Don't worry."

My mother had the worst of the disease. She was getting close to dying every hour, every minute, every second. I want my family to be healthy and happy, but if one of us has to die I think it should be me. Since I gave my mother the disease in the first place. I soon got out of the hospital.. The disease had left me. But not my mother. She was still in the hospital fighting for her life. One night my father and I went home. We were sleeping when we received a phone call. My mother had died about an hour after we left. I fell to my knees crying.

My father didn't talk to me anymore nor look at me. I reminded him to much of Renee. To him it was like I wasn't even there. I would get worried about him and cook him dinner he would look at the plate when I give it to him and bring it to his bedroom. He didn't work anymore and I was going to school and then trying in anyway I could to make some money.

After 2 months.. He started going back to work and seemed coming home happy. I guess some of the guys at the station cheered him up. I was happy for him. Then one day he came home from work and I smelled alcohol. My father's drinking? I let it go until the next night. He came home very drunk and sat down on our old brown couch popped a beer and started to watch a basketball game.

"Dad…?" I asked. He looked up at me. "What?" He growled. I stepped back half a step. "Never mind." I said. I decided I would bring it up in a conversation tomorrow, when a game isn't on. I cooked him his dinner. Chicken, Corn, and Peas with another beer. (of course) When I gave him his food he literally spit it out. "Dam it! Isabella! What the hell would u give me damn peas?" He screamed. Holey Crap! Where did that come from? "I thought you liked peas?" I asked. He growled. "I have never liked peas! Your damn mother always fed it to me! It's your fault she's dead! If you had never been born your mother would have never came down with that disease and me and her could be living right now!" He screamed.

I was scared and I felt guilty, I took away his happiness. I also felt pity for him. He misses her, so he go and gets drunk to forget. Not the best way to deal with it. "I'm sorry I was born." I muttered. He smiled.

Then he did the thing I never thought he would do. He slapped me! It stung. Then he threw the plate of food at me and twisted me arm. Which I knew by the sound of a crack it had broke. I screamed. "Tsk, Tsk, Isabella. If only you had behaved." I tried to go to the doctors by running there but my father had told me never to go to the doctor because if someone found it he might have to kill them. So I never went to the doctors I dealt with the pain myself. Basically, I believe it became a hobby of his. Beating me. He would get home from work and well you know the rest… Sometimes the beatings were so hard and sometimes he would just slap me and go to bed. But it was always something. Once he said, "When you go to school wear heavy clothes, so no one can see your bruises and never and I mean ever tell anyone about this." After that I stayed away from the doctors and away from most people and never told a single sole how my life really was.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back to the present… I'm 17 and still putting up with Charlie's beatings..

I got out of bed seeing the clock, knowing I had to get ready for school. Charlie already left for work. And I checked out my damage. Bruises on every single part of my body except my neck and face. One long scar down each arm from Charlie with a knife. Not that bad. Except the bruises hurt a little and the cuts stung. Then I put my feet on the feet on the floor and screamed in pain, ending where I covered my mouth. Being lucky, Charlie had already left.

I looked at my left ankle and it was a deep purple and blue, I know a break when I see it. I had to figure out what I could do. One thing was I had to walk to school. I had an idea. I remembered when my friend Angela broke her leg the doctor gave her crutches and let her keep them later. I thought maybe I could call her and tell her I hurt my foot and I could borrow them for a week or more for school. Then at home I could hide them and try to force the pain out of my system. I started dialing her number.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey Angela." I greeted her. "Oh, hey Bella! How are you?" she asked. I laughed. "Um… fine." I responded. She noticed how I hesitated. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked worried. "Well.. Its just I hurt my ankle and I was wondering if I could use your crutches for a while." I said. "Of course, Bella. But shouldn't you go to the doctors and get your ankle checked out." She said. "Um…. My father looked at it and just said it was fine but I should try to keep off of it." I lied. "Ok.. Bella. I'll put the crutches in my car and meet you in the school's parking lot." She said. I smiled. "Thanks Angela. Bye." Then we hung up and I went to take a shower.

I made sure all my bruises and scars were covered by my shirt and headed downstairs. Then I remembered I didn't have any way to get to school but walk. Oh God! I limped down most of my rode in pain. I knew I was going to be late to school which meant two things. 1. Angela wouldn't have time to give me the crutches. And 2. Charlie would give me a hard beating tonight. I started to speed up which brought tears streaming down my face, so I started to slow down.

Then I sliver Volvo pulled up next to me and rolled down the windows. His face was beautiful, god like. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved into forks. Would you like a ride?" He asked politely in a sweet velvety voice. I started at him for a moment and then got into the car. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I told him. He smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

He was beautiful. He had short messy bronze hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. I noticed that while I was looking him over, he was looking me over. I looked down and blushed. "What happened to your ankle?" He asked. "I..I..Um..I fell down the stairs." I lied. "Didn't you get it checked?" He asked. I didn't like all the questions he was asking me. "My father knew it wasn't sprained or anything, but he said I should stay off it so I am using my friends crutches for a little while." I lied again. "Your father is a doctor?" He asked. "No. He is the chief of police. He just looked at it himself and said I was fine." I said. "I don't know, Bella. That looks pretty serious. My father is a doctor. He could check it out if you want. And then we could hangout." He said. I thought about it and decided I would go I could tell Charlie I am going to the school for an extra credit project and go over to Edward's and come home when he is sleeping. I smiled. "Ok." I said. Edward wrote down the address and then started talking about his family.

"Carsile and Esme are my adopted parents. All of us were adopted by them. Carsile works as a doctor and Esme is a stay-at-home mom. Alice and Rosalie are my sisters. And Emmett and Jasper are my brothers. Alice can't have coffee because she is always too hyper anyway and she is a shop-a-holic." I laughed at that. "Rosalie is a snob sometimes but is going out with Emmett. Jasper and Alice are also together. Jasper always can make people feel better when they are down. And Emmett is very funny and has a lot of energy." He said. I laughed. "What about you?" I asked him. "Me? I'm not dating anyone and I am 16 years old. My family and me moved from Alaska because my father got a new job offering here." He finished. How could anyone so beautiful still be single? We got to the school and Angela was waiting for me. He helped me out of his car. "Bye Bella, see you tonight." he said. "Ok.. Bye Edward." I responded.

Angela gave me her crutches and I told her thanks. The day went by pretty fast, thinking about tonight. At lunch, the Cullen family came over and sat with me, so I guess Edward told them about me. He introduced us all. We talked a lot and I realized everything Edward had said about them was true.

After lunch, we all started walking out. My last class I had with Emmett. We were walking down and my crutches caught something and I was about to fall but then I cold pair of hands reached out and grabbed me around my waist. I yelped. I had a lot of bruises around that area. Emmett looked worried. "Bella, are you ok?" I nodded. On the verge of tears.

Soon I was home. I made Charlie's dinner then he came home. I was glad. He was in a good mood. "Um…Charlie?" I asked feeling nervous. "What, Bella?" He asked. Phew! I was going to be able too go out. He didn't pronounce my whole name. I think I am in luck tonight. "Can I go to the school and work on an extra credit project?" I asked trying not to smile. He just nodded. YES! I ran up into my room and jumped around and got changed to go to Edward's. When I got outside of the house there was Edward's Volvo sitting in the driveway. He opened the door for me as I got in. He smiled at me and we drove to his house.

On the way down Edward started up a conversation. "So Bella? I told you about my family. What about yours?" He asked. UGH! Of course he decided to ask me that. "Um… I have lived here for all of my life with my father. My mother died when I was 9." I responded. I hated calling Charlie "father." Edward looked sad. "I am sorry about your mother, Bella. But if you don't mind me asking how did it happen?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. I was about to answer when he interrupted me.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand." he said. "No. I want to tell you." I responded. He nodded. "When I was 8 I came down with a disease. I had it pretty bad. I had been in the hospital for a year. When I was 9, one day my mother was ill. She had caught my disease. On her, it seemed to work faster and she couldn't soon eat or move. One night my father and I went home and an hour later we received a phone call that she died." I finished. I didn't notice I was crying and Edward stopped the car too pull me into a hug. He told me everything was going to be all right. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I nodded and he started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Cullen's house was beautiful in every way. Edward and I walked in the front door and immediately I was pulled into a hug by Alice. I tried not to flinch since she was touching half my bruises. Emmett ruffled my hair. Jasper shook my hand. And Rosalie just smiled. Two people came down the stairs that I have not met yet. I was guessing they are Esme and Carsile. "Hello Bella. Welcome to our house. I am Carsile and this is my wife Esme." Carsile said. "It is very nice to meet you." I said and blushed.**

**They laughed. Then I believe everyone remembered that I was still in Edward's arms. "You can put her down now." Rosalie said. Everyone except me and Edward laughed. When Edward didn't put me down they all stopped laughing. Emmett looked like he was going to crack up again so Edward sighed and put me down. And of course when I landed on my bad foot I yelped and almost fell backward, but Edward caught me. Carsile went from laughing to concern. "Edward bring Bella up to your room. And Alice grab my kit." He said seriously. So Edward brought me up to his room. I loved his room. It was blue and gold. And there was a huge bed and a million cd's. Edward layed me down on his bed and sat next to me. Carsile came in the room and examined my ankle. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Alice, get some ice please and Edward some gauze." He paused and looked down at me. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" He asked.**

**I had to think of something fast.. "My father didn't think it looked that bad…" I said. Carsile looked like he was confused, angry and yet sad. So I quickly added, "Neither did I." But really, I knew I at least sprained it but of course I can't go to the hospital. Carsile frowned. At that moment, both Edward and Alice came back in the room. As, Carsile wrapped my ankle with gauze, I winced causing Edward to hold me closer, causing me to wince again, to where Carsile spoke, "Edward, we don't know what other injuries she may have. So for now.. Just keep your distance." Edward took one glance at me and went to a chair against the wall and sat down. For some reason I wanted him to come back. Or me to jump into his arms. Anything for him to hold me again. Omg! I just met this guy today, and I am saying I need to be in his arms! Carsile asking me a question snapped me out of my thinking. "I am truly sorry.. What did you s-say?" I stuttered. "Bella, does anything else hurt?" He questioned. My ribs hurt a little guessing some were broken and the cuts on my arms stung but I didn't want to cause more problems for this family, so I just shook my head.**

**Finally taking my eyes off them I looked at the clock. 11:46pm! Oh my god! I have to get back to Charlie. I tried to get up but Carsile pushed me back down. "What's Wrong?" Edward asked, immediately coming to my side. "I need to get home." I said. All 3 of them shared a quick glance and then helped me up. And Edward drove me home.. He helped me out and said goodbye and left. And just like that I was alone. I had a feeling I was being talked about at the Cullen House. Hoping, Charlie was sleeping I walked in and was grateful for the knocked out Charlie on the couch. I was about to go up the stairs when I tripped on a beer bottle and fell to the ground. Uh Oh! That woke Charlie!**

"**You little Bitch! Your late! And You woke me up!" he yelled. I tried to get up and failed and Charlie jumped on my back and kicked it and threw punches on my back and I swear my spine moved. When Charlie went to go get another beer I got up with tears falling down my face…knowing this is going to be a problem. I could already tell that there was going to be purple bruises all over my back, on nothing but red skin. Charlie came back in and saw me trying to get up. "Oh no you don't!" He screamed. And before I could react he punched me in the eye and I fell to the ground again, and I layed there not unconscious just waiting till he went to sleep. Soon, I got up and I hardly made it up the stairs to my bed, checking the time. 4:30am! Holey crap! I only have 2 hours to sleep. Wanting to at least get that time. I fell quickly into a deep sleep.**

**Morning came, and I got up feeling my back burning, along with my ankle, and my face in pain. I went to the bathroom to use the shower, it helped my back. Then when I was about to go out of the bathroom I looked in the mirror and was horror struck! A BLACK EYE! He gave me a black eye! No wonder why my face hurt! How am I supposed to cover that up? I stood there for at least 10 minutes, then remembering Charlie is going to get up and want breakfast, I limped down the stairs and started cooking eggs and bacon. He came down and saw me cooking threw the eggs on the ground, gulfing the bacon down and took my hand and put it on the stove. I screamed. He laughed. "Goodbye Isabella." Then he left. I stood there.. Thinking about the damage I have been through. Sprained ankle, possibly cracked or broken ribs, black eye, bad back, bad cuts on my arms, and now a burnt hand. And yes my hand hurt badly! Very badly!**

**I went upstairs and grabbed my crutches, wrapped my arms and my hand, and tried to cover up what I can of the black eye and any other bruises on my body that were visible. I started walking down the road when of course their was the silver Volvo. "Need a ride?" Edward asked. I believe I would have objected but it was a long walk and my back, ankle, and hand were killing me. I stepped into the car making sure my hair was covering the black eye. Edward smiled. He looked adorable today. Adorable? Did I just say he looked adorable? Am I falling for Edward Cullen?**

**Edward interrupted me thoughts. "Are you okay?" I nodded. Knowing that either he would see through my lie, or my voice would crack and give me away if I talked. "Can I hear more about Charlie?" Edward asked. "Um.. He is the police chief of works and is…a g-g-good f-father." I stuttered. Edward gave me a sideways glance. Just then we took a turn and my hair moved from my face and Edward saw my black eye. Then the car stopped and Edward said, "Bella, why do u have a black eye?" He seemed to be on the verge of anger. "I fell." I said. He didn't look to convinced. "You know me. Clumsy Bella." I quickly added. And made myself laugh, which came out shaky.**

"**Bella, you know you can tell me anything right." He said. A lump formed in my throat and I realized I needed help and I can trust Edward and his family. I started sobbing. "Ch-Charlie did this t-t-t-to m-me." I stuttered out between sobs. :Charlie beats you?" Edward asked quietly as if not to upset me. I nodded. "And you didn't fall down the stairs. Did you?" he asked. I shook my head. All of a sudden the car swerved and Edward turned the car around and went back the way we came from. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Back to my house. I think Carsile should look at you." Edward said. We were quiet for a couple minutes before Edward spoke up. "Bella, tell me all of your injuries. And don't leave anything out." He spoke seriously. I nodded. "Um… well my sprained ankle, my black eye…my arms…my hand… my back…and my ribs." I finished. He gave me an expression telling me to explain my injuries. I sighed. " Well Charlie did sprain my ankle, and last night he punched me in the eye, which is the cause of the black eye…and my arms from the cuts….and this morning Charlie thought it would be funny to put my hand on the stove… and also last night he stepped on my back and was jumping on me. And my ribs.. He was kicking me there…." I trailed off. Edward was gritting his teeth and his hands went white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.**

**Edward carried me in, bridal style to his house. Carsile came downstairs immediately hearing the door and came rushing over when he saw me. They brought me yet again in Edward's room and they were outside the door talking. I am guessing Edward was explaining my injuries. Then Carsile came in and asked me how I was feeling. I said I was ok.. Even though I did feel a little queasy. "Alright Bella. You do not have to use your crutches anymore you ankle is healed. Your black eye will heal in time, as well as your arms. We are going to get some ointment on that burn for your hand, your back should be better after a day in bed which will also help your ribs." He finished. I mumbled a 'thanks' and drifted off the a dreamless sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three days later….

I was alone in the house, because Esme was shopping, Carsile working, and everyone else at school. Edward didn't want to go but he couldn't miss too much. Myself, I didn't like being in here by myself considering I have not seen Charlie in 3 days and I wasn't sure if he was looking for me or not. I was reading Withering Heights. Yet again, for the fun of it when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door and almost fainted when I saw who it was.

CHARLIE! How did he find me? "Hello Isabella. I have missed you." He said in that sick voice of his. I shuddered. I backed away from the door. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. Another sprain. I suddenly felt confident. I mean this isn't his house. He has not right to be here. "Charlie, You Have No Right To Be Here." I yelled. He looked stunned, that I was standing up to him. "Get Out of this House. And Let go of me." I screamed. I got out of his reach and he was about to jump on me, when I grabbed a glass lamp and hit him in the head with it. Causing Charlie to fall in the ground. Oh my god! Is he dead? Nope, still a pulse. I started hypervenalating and I couldn't look at him anymore.

I was freaked out. I ran to the closet and sat inside shaking.

Soon, I heard the door open and a gasp. "Bella?" Someone yelled. It was Esme. "Bella?" She yelled again. I heard the door open and saw Esme standing there looking down at me with concern in her eyes. "Bella? Are you alright?" She asked. I couldn't answer. Because I wasn't sure if I was or wasn't and I felt numb. Esme saw me shaking again and she picked up her cell phone and called someone. "Don't worry." Esme said. 20 minutes later.. More people came in. "Where is Bella?" I heard Edward ask. He came over and picked me up and basically I started shaking his body as well. He carried me upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Bella? Bella? Calm down. Your safe." Edward said. After a while those words sunk in along with the fact that Edward was now with me and I calmed down. I yawned. "Get some sleep, Bella." He said. I was about to drift to sleep when I heard him say, "I think I am in love with you." He probably didn't think I heard it, but I did. I wanted to say 'I love you too' but the darkness took over and I fell asleep.

"Bella Love, wake up." I heard Edward say softly. Him calling me love made my heart flutter. I sat up and took a shower and when I came back, he was waiting for me on the bed. "Bella, I was thinking. You have had a tough week. Why don't we get away? Go on vacation. Just the two of us." He suggested. I already liked it. "To where?" I asked. "I was thinking.. Maine. Because there are relaxing beaches and if you want some colleges to check out and just a place for you to relax and forget your worries." I liked the idea. And Edward and I on a beach! Sweeeet! And I definitely needed a vacation. I smiled. "Okay." I said. Edward flashed me that brilliant crooked smile of his. "Alright lets pack. Alice booked our flight for tomorrow morning." He said. Then he kissed my forehead and went out of the room to pack. I jumped happily and went to pack for myself.

**

* * *

**

Morning....

"WAKE UP BELLA!" A screaming Alice yelled. "GET UP YOUR GOING TO MISS YOUR FLIGHT!!!" She yelled. "Go away, Alice." I mumbled, still half asleep. I didn't get a good sleep last night because Edward wasn't with me. He was in his own room sleeping, because Carsile and Esme thought it would be better just for last night, but I think i got at least 2 hours of sleep. "BELLA!" She yelled again. She pulled the covers away and I tried to roll over to grab them and ended up falling off the bed. oww! My back! I groaned. Edward was walking down the hall at the exact moment and heard be groan, and rushed over and helped me up. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded even though now i felt very shaky. "ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA?" Edward yelled. "Nothing, she fell off the bed." Alice giggled.

We were finally in Maine. It was beautiful. Edward helped me un pack in our hotel room, which had 2 beds. :( I wont be able to sleep without Edward by my side. "Bella, you look tired." Edward stated. I glared at him. He didn't look tired at all. "Yeah well I couldn't sleep." I said. "Too much excitement?" Edward asked amused. I nodded. I didn't feel like telling him that I wanted him next to me. I mean we just started going out and well... that's a big step forward. "How much sleep did you get?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "Let me re-phrase. How much sleep do you think you got?" Edward asked. "Maybe about... 2 hours." I said while looking down. "Bella lets go to bed early. You need your sleep." Edward said. I nodded, not wanting to refuse cause i am pooped. We went into our beds and said Goodnight and Edward was soon asleep but even though i was tired I couldn't fall asleep. I ended up falling asleep around 4:30am.

I woke up seeing it was 8:30am. Which means i got a 4 hour sleep. Great! I sat up and realized Edward wasn't in his bed. I went to the kitchen and found a note.

_Bella -_

_I walked down to get some very delicious breakfast for us. Don't worry I know what you like. I will be back soon, don't worry. I love you._

_Love, Edward_

Wow! He actually just said 'I love you!' He has always called me Love and we definitely have had feeling for each other, but we never really said those few words, even though we are going out. If I didn't feel so terrible, I would be jumping off the walls. True fully, I have a terrible headache, and I am freezing. Well what to do, till Edward gets back. I decided to get up and get a drink of water. Once I sat up I ran to the bathroom (well limped) and threw up in the toilet. Gross! Where did that come from? Feeling extremely tired, I boosted myself up using the walls as my support, to get to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, my nightmare began.

* * *

"_**Isabella!" Someone yelled. "You can't hide, I will always find you." They yelled again. I was hiding behind a tree in a park, it looked like. My breathing was heavy from running from this unknown monster. I was about to run again when IT took a hold of my arm. Charlie! Oh my god! I have to get away! I tried to run, but he wasn't letting go. "No. No. Isabella. What are you doing?" He asked. Annoyed I yelled, "What do you think? Trying to get away from you." He shook his head. "Isabella, I am your father. Every girl needs a father in their life." My anger was building up. "NO! YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" I screamed. That did it. He took out his knife and I screamed for my life.**_

I jolted straight up out of bed, feeling a head rush. Edward was sitting on the end of my bed, watching me contently. I still felt terrible, and now I was sweating from that nightmare. Seeing how scared Edward looked, I tried shaking my head back and forth to try to get it out of my head. But I really knew it wouldn't work. "Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at him. I didn't answer though, not trusting my voice. "Bella? Are you alright? Are you ok?" He asked frightened. I decided to answer. "I am fine." I said shakily. He. game me a look that said, I-know-your-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth-or-your-going-to-regret-it.

I sighed. "No, I am not." I said quietly. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked again. I took a deep breathe. "Nothing really" -that earned me his eyes narrowing- "Just a nightmare." I stated. Well that was the truth, just not all of it, considering how sick I feel. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked. "Him." I whispered. He understood who I meant of course. "Edward?" I asked. "Yes, Bella?" I wanted to ask him something. It was important. "Where is he?" I whispered. Edward came over and sat next to me. "He is in jail right now." He responded. I nodded.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Bella? Are you ok? Your shivering." He stated. Once he stated the obvious I remembered my headache, it is still there. "Uh.. I think I just have a cold." I said. "Symptoms?" Edward asked, professionally. I almost laughed, Edward and his father are very alike. "Um.. Just shivering, I have a huge headache, and…" I whispered the throwing up part. "And what?" He asked. I sighed. "And earlier I threw up." I said a little bit louder. Edward got up from my bed, and grabbed a thermometer, stuck it in my mouth and called someone.

"Carsile?…..Yes…..No…..It is Bella……She is having some symptoms…. Shivering, headache, and she threw up……Yeah, I am taking her temperature right now." He paused to take the thermometer out of my mouth. "Holey Shit!" He cursed. "What?" I asked. But he ignored me, and went back to the phone. "Yes…Um, 101.2.…sure, I can do that…. I know… me too….maybe another time…ok I will…ok…. Thanks.. Bye." He hung up. "Bella?" I looked up. "We are going back to Forks. For my father to check you out. Because a 101.2 temperature, headache, and throwing up, isn't a cold." I nodded. "Ok. Just stay in bed, while I pack." I nodded again, feeling exhausted. I stayed away for about 5 minutes before the exhaustion drags me under.

I opened my eyes and yawned. Where am I? I looked around. I am in a car. Edward noticed I was awake. "Bella. You fell asleep in the hotel and I didn't want to wake you. You slept through the plane ride, and we have about 5 minutes till we get to my house." He said. I nodded, still tired. Then I saw his house. Edward hopped out of the car and unbuckled me and carried me in. Carsile was already waiting. They brought me to the living room and Carsile checked me over. "Well, Bella. I believe all of the cuts and bruises caused some kind of infection. Your sickness, includes throwing up, headache, stomache, coldness, exhaustion, and dizziness. Am I correct?" I nodded.

Carsile looked sad. "We should take her to the hospital for further examination." He concluded. All of the Cullen's got into their cars and we drove to the hospital where I was hooked to machines, in a hospital bed, and was being watched 24-7 basically, for any changes. Right now, Emmett and Rose were in the room, while everyone else was downstairs eating. "Rosie! I'm hungry." Emmett whined. I laughed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, we will be right back, ok?" I nodded and they left the room. About 10 minutes later, a nurse came into the room. "Isabella, you have a visitor." She said. I was very confused, who would visit me, besides the Cullen's? She walked out and in came my visitor. It was a guy, he was kind of handsome, brown hair, and pale skin. He reminded me of someone.

"Hello Isabella. Do you know who I am?" He asked. The way he sneered my name, reminded me of Charlie, but it couldn't be. My eyes widened. He laughed. "That's right. It is me, Isabella. Your father." He said. I was completely terrified, but confused. "Why aren't you in jail? Why do you look different? Why are you here?" I questioned. Even though I was scared as hell I could not stop the questions from coming out of my mouth.

"Shh, Isabella. I escaped from jail." My eyes widened. "How?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, while I was in jail I met this guy, his name was James." He said. Not understanding what this had to do with anything, I nodded. "James, is a vampire." He stated. I didn't saw anything. "Vampires are real. But not anything from the movies. They can go into sunlight without being burned. They can not sleep. They live forever, and never get older. And of course they drink blood." He said.

I gulped, very scared of where he was going with this. "Vampires usually have pale, cold, marble skin. They are usually better looking after they become a vampire. Some have red eyes. Some have crimson. Crimson colored means they don't drink humans, and red means they do." He paused. "Anyway, James had not fed in a while, considering he was in jail. And I was his roomie. He wanted my blood." He said. "He attacked me and bit me." He paused yet again. "When he bet me, I felt pain and when I woke, I had made the change." He finished.

I didn't understand. So, vampires have cold, pale, marble skin. Their eye color." I looked at Charlie's and saw red eyes. Oh my god! He saw my shocked expression. "Have you figured it out?" He asked. "You're a v-vampire. And you drink h-humans." I stuttered. He nodded. "I knew you were smart, Isabella. So, anyway I escaped with James using my vampire ability's. And why am I here? I have come for revenge." I stated with a laugh. I tried to shrink away, but it was no use. He grabbed me by the waist and jumped out the window. We were running threw the woods when he suddenly stopped and threw me.

"I am finally going to kill you, Isabella." He smiled. "People are going to be looking for me." I yelled. "There is no one, that actually cares about you." He sneered. I was about to tell him that the Cullen family did, but I couldn't let them get hurt. First, he threw me against a couple trees, then he jumped on me, then he stomped on my legs. I could tell everything was broken. Then he came over and bit me. I screamed in pain. "Goodbye Isabella." Then I fell unconscious, but I believe I wont wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I feel like I am burning. I must be going to hell. I feel very paralyzed. I can not believe Charlie finally did it. He finally killed me. Then I heard a voice. "I hope I was not late." It murmured. "What am I talking about? Of course, I was not. Her heart stopped." Then I heard ruffling. Then I heard a groan. The burning was going away, except in my throat. I felt my body being able to move again and my eye lids fluttered open.**

**I took in my surrounding, seeing I was still in the woods, and some guy sitting next to me. I started to back away from him. "Hi." He said. "Um.. Hi" I replied. "I'm Dimitri." He said. "My name is Bella." I had no clue to what is going on. He laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Well Bella, Charlie was trying to kill you, Correct?" I nodded. "Well… he came very close too, but I saw him and after he bit you, I fought with him. I believe he thought he killed you so he ran. I saw you, and saw that you had started to change." He said. "So, what? You saved me from being killed? And now I am a vampire?" I asked jokingly. "Yes." He said seriously. My eyes widened. **

"**Bella. I do not have much time. So I am going to tell you what I can." He said. I nodded. "Well. Vampires do not sleep at all nor do we eat. We have photographic memories. We have beauty way beyond humans. We have hard, pale, marble skin. We do not age physically. We can go out in the sunlight but do not try too. Because, well you could say, we sparkle in the sunlight. It would give away your cover of being a vampire to humans. Our hearts do not beat. We have super hearing, super speed and super strength. Some vampires have special ability's. And we drink blood." He finished. Wow! If I was human I would not have been able to catch any of that. "How do you know if you have a special ability?" I asked. "Well, you just have to test it out. For example, I can feel what you are feeling." He said. I was really confused. "Right now you are really confused." He said. I nodded in amazement. "I can also send people waves of emotions." He said. "Now, let us see if you have any ability's.**

**1 hour, 34 minutes, and 23 seconds later we concluded that I can also control emotions. I can also take people's pain away. For example, during this practice we hurt a bunny and I went over and healed it, but the bunny's scar was now on me. But I am a vampire, so if it is not to bad it will heal on my body with no scar in a short matter of time. I have self-control even though I am a new born. Which means, I can be around humans without killing them. Finally I can go invisible.**

"**Wow." Dimitri said. "Usually, you get a lot of your ability's from things in your human life." He said. "Well, I was usually invisible in school to most kids. I never wanted anyone to feel my pain, and I didn't like seeing anyone else in pain." I said. He nodded. "But what about the self-control?" I asked. He shrugged. "Bella? Are you thirsty?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok. Bella? There are two ways you can hunt. One you can hunt humans. Two you can hunt animals." He said. "Animals." I replied. So, he took my hunting. It was not that bad, but it hurt every time I had to kill the animal. "I know, it hurts. It is only because you have the emotions ability like I do, but do not try to heal an animal. Only use your healing ability's for emergency's. Okay?" I nodded. "Well, Bella I have to leave now. I am a nomad." He said, then he continued when he felt my confusion. "Nomads are people who don't live in one place, they keep moving around. I travel by myself and usually prefer it that way." Dimitri told me. I sighed. I was hoping I could go with him. "Don't worry I taught you everything you nee-" He stopped. "What?" I asked. **

"**Bella. Me and you are both vegetarians, we eat animals. Some vampires prefer humans. Vampires are good and bad. I'm good, but your father for example is bad. You are stronger than humans, but vampires are usually the same, depending on their ability's. If you ever come across a vampire that you need to kill, you rip their head off and set them on fire. I know the pain would be excruciating but if you need to do it, that is how." He said. I nodded. **

"**Will I ever see you again?" I asked. He shrugged. "Who knows? Our paths will most likely cross one day." Dimitri replied. "Here." He gave me a cell phone. "In case you need anything. My number is in it. And you can put others numbers in too." I smiled. "Thank you, Dimitri." I hugged him. "It was no problem." He said. "No really." I said. "Goodbye Bella." He said. "Goodbye Dimitri." I replied. Then I remembered I wanted to tell him something. "Dimitri?" I yelled. "Yes?" "Thank you." I said. I felt he was confused. "For saving my life." I said. He smiled. "I am glad I did it" Dimitri replied. Then he was gone.**


	6. Sorry Author's Note Reviews also

AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY….

**I just wanted to tell some people things. Um.. There are going to be many more surprises in the next up coming chapters.. So keep checking for when I update. Please read these if you want to see if I responded to your review or if you are a little confused I answered some questions. Oh and if you have any idea's for any chapters feel free to contact me. I would like as many people as possible to review for my chapters. **

**Thank you.**

**Vanessa Cullen 17**

**Kaylamarie2012**

Thank you for your comment. I know it is sad, but hopefully soon things will lighten up.

**Broken Dreamer14**

Nice! Ok.. I will admit Charlie is a jackass but that is what makes that story good! Haha!

**Princess Vampiress**

I am a huge Edward fan myself. So I had to make sure he did something heroic! Lol!

**Vamp4475**

Thanx! I will update as soon as I can!

**Antionette**

Thanks for your comment. I am sorry my story made you cry. I will update as soon as I can.

**Crivania**

Thanks for the opinion. I know I did it a different way, but I still love what you said. And I can assure you I do not read harry potter so I do not know much on that subject. Thank you. Oh also Dimitri is part of the Voltri. But he is different then the rest of them. He likes to think of himself as a nomad, but when he has to, he has back to his home.

**Call Us Crazy**

The Cullen family are humans. Everyone is human until the end of the 4th chapter. Which is when vampires are introduced.

**Twilightlover20896**

Lol! I will update.. Do not worry!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Dimitri left, I felt myself getting depressed. I mean I am in a forest, by myself and I have no clue what I should do. It has been 5 days since I have seen any humans. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's especially. I really want to see them, I know I have good self-control but for just-in-case I decided to hunt. Hunting is double the pain for me. Feeling Emotions and then knowing I can take the hurt away, but making myself walk away is hard. I killed a couple deer and was satisfied but I felt hurt and exhausted from the emotions and decided to sit down for a while.

I started thinking about what I should do when I visit the Cullen's. I mean there are probably search parties out there right now or there were. And they are going to wonder where I have been. I think I should tell them, they are my family now. If they still want a bloodsucking monster in their family. I got up and turned invisible believing that would be best for the trip to their house.

I went vampire speed and ended up at their house in a matter of 6 minutes. I could feel emotions running from depressed to sad to angry to guilt. I walked up the driveway while turning myself visible again and knocked on the door. Esme answered looking like she had cried for hours. I gave her a huge smile and was waiting for a hug, when she growled and said, "Who are you? What do you want?" I was about to answer when she slammed the door in my face.

I frowned. Oh wait a minute. She would not recognize me because during our change are appearances become different. I knocked again and Carsile answered. He also looked sad, and very tired. "May I come in?" I asked. He led me in to their white leather couch and I sat right down, seeing Esme sitting there crying. "Are you guys alright?" I asked, not sure what was wrong. "We lost a close family friend. But who are you?" Carsile said. I realized I was the family friend. "Well Carsile, Esme I have some great news. So if you do not mind can your whole family come down." I said. Esme nodded. "Kids, come down here now." She yelled.

About 5 minutes later, they all arrived looking sleep deprived and like Carsile and Esme the crying. I could not keep my eyes off Edward. "What?" They all muttered. "I know your family friend, Bella Swan." I said. "And?" Esme said rudely. She has never been like this before, better get to the point. "I found her." I said. They all looked at me in shock. I took a deep breath, that I really didn't need and said, "Me. I am Bella." They all looked at me like I was nuts. Edward snorted. "Prove it." Emmett yelled. I smiled.

"Carsile and Esme Cullen you have adopted, Alice Brandon, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Alice and Jasper are dating. Emmett and Rose are dating. Edward was dating me. I lived with Charlie, he beat and raped me. You all saved me. I was soon getting stressed from all the Charlie events, so Alice booked me and Edward a flight to Maine. I became sick, and we came back to Forks where I was put in the hospital. Carsile was my doctor and you all were basically watching over me 24-7." I said. I stopped to see everyone's emotions. Emmett = confused. Rosalie = angry. Edward = stressed. Alice = hope. Jasper = sad. Esme = confused. Carsile = hope. I sighed.

"So what happened then?" Jasper asked. "Well, Emmett and Rose were watching me at the moment, and Emmett kept whining about wanting food. So Rose said her and Emmett will be right back and left me alone in the room." I said. Rose and Emmett were shocked. "She is right. That is exactly what happened." Emmett said. I nodded. "After that?" Rose asked. "I will tell you that in a moment but first if you have any doubt that I may not be Bella please ask your questions." I said. Lets see Edward, Jasper, and Carsile had a little doubt. I decided to help them out. "Jasper?" I asked. "Who and Where did me and Rose move from?" He asked. "Washington State, you never told me about your real parents. But you were at an orphanage and you said the owner was a real bitch." I said confidently. Rose burst out laughing and nodded. "Yup! That is exactly what I said." She responded between laughs.

"Carsile?" I asked. "I do not understand how it is possible." He said. "I will tell you in a moment. Edward?" He responded, "Where did I meet you?" He asked. I noticed how he said you instead of Bella. "I was limping to school and you pulled up in your Volvo. You asked me if I wanted a ride and I got in. You asked about my ankle and I lied to you and told you I fell down the stairs. Then you told me all about your family. And invited me over the night to in your exact words, 'My father is a doctor, he could check it out if you want. Then maybe we could hang out.'" I said.

Edward looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. I felt a shrill of happiness and knew it was Alice she ran over and hugged me. I could smell her blood pumping. I tried to ignore it as usual. She let go and sat down and I smiled. "So the after…" I told them everything that happened and I felt shock and a little disbelief during it. "So you can feel what everyone else is feeling?" Alice asked. I nodded. "How am I feeling?" She asked. "Um… Excited, Happy, yet sad." I told her. She smiled. That triggered a human memory.

_Flashback_

"_Bella? You want to go shopping?" Alice asked excitedly. "Sorry Alice. I can not." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Because my dad and I have to go to a family friends house tonight." I said sadly. "Who?" Alice asked? I was lying so I just said what came on my mind. "Um.. Jacob Black. He is a friend of mine and my--and my da-ds. Sorry Alice." I said. I really wanted to go. But Charlie would not let me go._

_End of Flashback_

I now felt sad, exhausted, and pained. I sighed. I looked up to see Edward looking at me feeling guilt and pain. The pain was horrible adding on to my own. Then all of a sudden more pain came and I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. Everyone tried to rush over but I told them all to stay back. "Edward.. You did not do anything. None of this is your fault. And I am fine." I said in between breath's. I felt the feelings go away and I stood up. "I understand if you do not want a bloodsucking monster under your roof. So I will be leaving." I started to walk when Esme grabbed my arm. "Sweetie, we all want you here and besides you do not hunt humans you hunt animals you said so yourself." I smiled. "Okay." I said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

Living with the Cullen's felt good in a way. They had set me up a room in their mansion and I was laying on my huge bed. I was alone in the house right now. I do not like being alone since the Charlie accident, but I am a vampire now. Carsile was at the hospital, Esme was grocery shopping, and everyone else school. I really wanted to go back but everyone thinks I am dead. I was thinking I could say something along the lines of "I am Bella Swan's cousin Rachel Swan and I just moved here." Something like that, but I would hate too loose me first name.

I always had to be careful around the Cullen's. Watching out for blood, and hunting often. Watching my strength and acting human around other humans. I feel guilty for intruding on this family. They probably would be a lot happier without me. I do not want to put them in danger. Many and I mean many times I have thought about leaving, but I am scared that I will break their hearts. Especially Edwards. And I do love to be here, I am to selfish. I looked at the clock knowing Esme would be home soon, so I wrote a note to everyone and decided to go hunt.

I drank 1 male deer and a baby deer. I feel so bad for drinking the baby deer. It's emotions were wild, which means it brought me so much pain. I fell back on the grass and layed there with my eyes clothes till I heard someone approach me. The person had a heartbeat.

EPOV

My siblings and I were riding back from school. I was driving a little fast because I was anxious to see Bella. We all went inside and I called for Bella. But no one answered. "Edward there is a note." Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I ran in to see a piece of paper with Bella's handwriting.

_Family,_

_I have gone to hunt, because I believe I was in need of it. It has been a while, so I believe I am getting used to your scents. I will be home soon. Love you all._

_-Bella_

I sighed. I was so anxious to see Bella. I sat down and started playing Bella's lullaby in hopes of her hearing it. I played it for3 hours straight and she did not come home. Carsile and Esme were already home and I was getting worried about Bella. "Bella is not home yet?" Esme asked, coming down the stairs. I shook my head. "Alright. I think we should go out and look for her." Carsile suggested. We all agreed and set out to look for my love.

EMMETTPOV

We all were looking for Bella in the forest. Alice had stayed home in case she came. Carsile and Esme were together, Rosalie and Jasper, Edward and I were by ourselves. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. I was getting worried about my little sister. Then I tripped over something but caught myself hanging onto a tree branch. I looked down to see what it was and almost screamed seeing a huge dead deer laying on the ground. But then I remembered that Bella possibly did that, so she must be close by. I kept walking and soon I entered a little clearing to see a baby deer drained of blood and my sister laying on the ground, with her eyes closed.

I ran up to her. "Bella?" I yelled shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me. "Bella are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked. "I- I um.." She said quietly. "I am fine. Just a little exhausted and well um… my arm…" She trailed off. I felt a little relief that she was just tired, but what about her arm? I grabbed her arm and she flinched. What I saw scared the life out of me. There was a huge gash going from her elbow to the palm of her hand. It looked like dry blood was their also. I am scared but I know I have to get her back to the house. "Bells, can you walk?" I asked. She nodded, stood up and started to walk, but she fell and I caught her. "Bells." I said sternly yet worriedly. "I am fine." She lied. I picked her up, glad that I workout and started to head back. Bella had her eyes closed. "Bells?" I asked. "I am awoke. Vampires can not sleep." She said quietly without opening her eyes. "Are injured anywhere else?" I asked, worried why she fell. She shook her head. And I yet again felt relief wash over me. "How did u do this Bells?" I asked. She shook her head again and mumbled, "Later."

About 15 minutes later we were at the house. Everyone was already there because I had called once I saw Bella. I brought her into the house and millions of questions were flung at me. "You guys need to chill." I said, and put Bella on the couch. "Is she injured?" Carsile asked. "You can ask her, Carsile. She is awake. Vampires can not sleep." I said. Carsile gave me a glare. "Bella? Are you injured?" He asked. Bella did not open her eyes. "I am just exhausted.. And well my arm.." She trailed off again. Carsile took one look at Bella's arm and his eyes grew big. "What happened?" He asked. "Later.." She mumbled. Carsile sighed and wrapped Bella's arm with gauze. I sat on the couch for a while. Esme and Carsile were upstairs. Alice was looking at her clothes with Jasper. I felt bad for him. Rosie was fixing her hair. And Edward was a mess. He was so angry at whoever did this to Bella and he was worried for her. He was sitting next to her holding her hand. Bella had not spoken nor opened her eyes. Then Carsile came down. "Bella. Can we hear what happened now?" He asked. Bella opened her eyes and nodded.

BPOV

I still felt terribly exhausted and I felt terrible because I let me power over power me. I am never going to hunt down and hurt a deer like that again. I can understand why it yelped. My arm stung painfully. I decided to start my story.

"So as you all know I want hunting. What you do not know is all my gifts." I said quietly. Then I felt terrible for not telling them I could heal, I only told them about becoming invisible and the emotions. They were all confused. "I can go invisible, and I can feel emotions. But I can also feel pain and heel it." I said. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Well I was out in the forest and I hunted down and killed a large male deer and a baby deer. Since I can feel emotions it hurts to kill but I have to do it. But I can also feel pain by itself. And I can feel emotion and feel pain so the pain will multiply." I explained. "But I can also heal. Sometimes I do not want to heal but I just get dragged in. Usually I can override it, but I had not hunted in a while. The baby deer was still alive. I um.. Healed it. It takes a lot of energy out of me to heal. Especially the cut that I made." I said, shuddering.

"Well that explains why you are exhausted. But Bells? Where did u get that cut? And I saw the baby deer dead?" Emmett asked. "Ok well the process takes a little time. So when I am fully re-charged, the baby deer will be as good as new. As for my arm. There is a part of my healing power I have not told you." I said quietly. I felt a little scared about their reaction. I took a breath that I did not need and said, "When I heal someone or something, I get their.. Um.. Their damage. You could say." I said. "What do you mean, Bella?" My Edward asked.

"Well for example. Um.. If you burnt your hand on the stove. Well I could heal it and you would be fine. But the next second the burn will appear on me. The..um.. Pain when it forms is horrible. But then after you just have the scar. Since I am a vampire the scars disappear after about 2 days." I finished. All of their jaws were dropped. They were silenced so I said, "So the scar on my arm was the um.. Baby deer's." I said. "Wow." Carsile was speechless. "That is awesome! My little sister saves people!" Emmett yelled excitedly. I laughed. Edward came over and hugged me. "I love you, Bella." He said. "I love you, too." I said. We kissed and I felt everyone's emotions go silly.

My energy was back. But I still had to hunt. "I have to hunt still. I promise I will be back soon." Then I left the house running in the woods at vampire speed. I drank 3 deer and was about to go for the 4th when I got hit in the back and fell to the ground. I turned around to see Dimitri with a couple other vampires. Oh no. The Voltri.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello." The one in the front said. "You must be Bella. I am Aro. And with me are Jane, Felix, Charlie, and Dimitri. The Voltri." He stated. Of course I knew they were the Voltri. But how do they know me and why did they come here? And what was Dimitri doing with them? I thought he was a nomad most of the time? And Charlie? My Charlie? And Aro must be the leader?

"Bella, how much do you know about us?" Aro asked. "I only know your named the Voltri." I said. He smiled. "Well I am the Leader of the Voltri." I totally called it. "I can all of your innermost thoughts from a touch of your skin. Jane can make huge fog.. You could say. That could kill you. Felix does not have an ability. Dimitri is a tracker. Which is how we are standing in your presence. And Charlie. Our newest member. He can cause you pain that will drop you to your knees in a snap of a finger." He paused. "I have looked into his past and it seems you have were in it."

I gasped. "That is right. I know everything." Aro said. "Hello Bella. I thought I killed you. Next time I will make sure you do not survive." Charlie said, stepping up. "Charlie, you can give her a little taste if you want. But not enough to kill her." Aro said. "Wait! Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" I asked. Felix spoke, "You have broke the law. And Charlie here was surprised you lived." "So what are you going to do to me?" I asked, a little frightened. "Well like I said Charlie can give you a taste and then you will come with us to our home in Italy. Where u will either join us or you will be killed." Aro said. "May I ask a question?" I asked. Aro answered, "Of course."

"What are you doing, Dimitri? I thought we were friends." I said. Everyone looked at Dimitri. "Is there something you are not telling us?" Jane asked. Dimitri sighed. "Well you all let me go as a nomad at times. I was in the forest when I found Bella dieing. I changed her and told her everything about being a vampire. I helped her out and left." He said. "Well we will talk about this later." Aro said.

"Now Charlie you-" I interrupted him by jumping on Jane. I knew what he was going to say. So I need to fight. I tore Jane's head off. And ran through the forest. Suddenly I saw Felix catching up and before he realized what was happening I turned invisible and ripped his head off also. No there was Aro, Charlie, and Dimitri. I started running toward them still invisible when Dimitri pushed me to the ground. I was now visible again. He punched me hard in the gut. And I was about to get up when a horrid pain spread throughout my body. I screamed in agony. Charlie. "I am sorry, Bella. But you killed Jane and Felix." Dimitri said. Charlie was laughing at my pain, and Aro said, "Come on let us go to Italy." Charlie grabbed me still putting me in pain and ran. All I could hope for is that my family is safe.

4days Later..

EPOV

Bella has been gone. And we can not find her anywhere. We all hope she is alright. I just want my love back. I will keep searching until we find her.

BPOV

It has been 4 days. They decided to kill me tomorrow. I am in unbreakable chains in a fairly nice looking bedroom. Just then Dimitri came in. "Bella I am so sorry." He said. I looked away. "I thought I could trust you." I said. "Bella it was an act. I am sorry. I have a way to get you out." He said slowly. "Really? But how? And even if I do escape they will come after me." I said sadly. "No they will not. Vampires get distracted very easily. I can distract them. And I can lie and tell them that perhaps you have some time of shield that does not allow me to find you anymore." He said. I smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said and hugged him. He laughed. "Now what is your plan?" I asked.

_Thank you for reading. I will update as soon as I can. Please review. I hoped you liked it._

_-Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Bella POV

**Dimitri and I put our plan in action. Dimitri went to tell Aro and the others, of newborn vampires in Seattle. Of course there was not any. Before he left he had unhooked the chains and I was wondering around the castle trying to find the stupied exit. I finally found it and was about to leave when I heard a scream in the other door. I opened it quietly and peeked through. **

"**How could you save a human?" I heard Aro asked. I already caught on to what he was saying. They were talking about how Dimitri turned me into a vampire. Dimitri screamed as somebody in the room did something to him. He fell down to the ground shaking. I gasped. I ran in the room, and saw a long gash that was across his back. I could not help it. I used my power and healed him. He was up as quickly as he went down. I screamed as I felt the scar on my back making its appearance. My eyes started to close, I was going to black out. "Dimitri." I mumbled. He looked terrified. Then I saw no more. **

**Edward POV**

We continued to search for Bella. We knew something must have happened. She would not have come home. She loves us. We searched the forest a billion times not getting any leads. I was scared. I need my Bella back.

**Dimitri POV**

Bella healed me. I could not believe it. I stood up quickly and Bella fell to the ground. "Dimitri." She mumbled. Then she blacked out. I was terrified. All of the Voltri were standing around us by now. I had to save Bella. She saved me. "What are you doing, Aro?" I asked. Questions popped all over his face. "You are using your guard to take care of Bella and I, when in Seattle there are newborns. You should get your guards down there. Before it gets out of control." Trying to distract him. Aro got up and whispered something to a guard, who took the rest of the guards with him out the door. 

Just then Charlie came into the room. "So are we starting Isabella's funeral yet?" He asked. Then he looked down and saw Bella on the floor. "Did I miss it?" He asked, saddened. "No. We are postponing it. There are newborns in Seattle and I had to send my guards down." Aro responded. Charlie was angry, he wanted his daughter killed. "Dimitri bring Bella to a bedroom for now." Aro said. I nodded, happy to be able to get away from them. I picked Bella up and went to the bedroom closet to the exit but farthest from Charlie and Aro. I set her on the bed, and looked at the scar. Wow. That was what they did to me. I can not believe Bella healed that. I was hoping she would wake up soon. But I knew we had to get out of here. I picked Bella up in my arms and ran for it. I was running to Forks, Washington, to bring Bella to her family.

**Edward POV**

We all stopped searching for the day and went back to the house. It had been a week since I had seen my love. We were all in the living room, watching the news, just in case anything about Bella came on. The door bell rang, and Esme went to answer it, she gasped. "May I come in?" I head a deep voice ask. "Yes. Yes. Of course." Esme said never taking her eyes off him. But once he came in, I saw that Esme was not looking at the man but the unconscious girl he carried, Bella. 

He came in and set Bella on the couch. "I am Dimitri." He said. "What happened to her?" Esme asked. "Is she injured?" Carsile asked. "She was captured by the Voltri. Which is the most powerful vampire family. They live in Italy. I was part of that coven. I am the one who actually changed Bella into a vampire, she was dieing. The Voltri wanted to either make Bella part of our coven, because of the special abilities she has or kill her. We paralyzed her and brought her to Italy. She was chained up, and sentenced to death, today actually. But I did not want Bella to be killed. So we came up with a plan together. I went to distract Aro while she made her escape. But she heard me scream out in pain when Aro decided I needed to be punished. He slashed my back. I had fell to the ground, shaking. Bella came in and healed me, and fell to the ground unconscious. Aro delayed her death and told me to take her to a bedroom. She has the scar on her back, that would have been on mine. I knew we had to get out of there. So I picked Bella up and ran all the way here, she was unconscious the whole way." Dimitri finished up. We all had shock written on our faces. 

Then Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes and whimpered. That whimper tore at my heart. Dimitri ran over and hugged her. I knew I had no reason too, but I felt jealous. "You did not have to do that Bella." Dimitri said. Bella shook her head. "Yes I did." She whispered. Suddenly Dimitri was across the room in a flash, pain in both his and Bella's eyes. "I am sorry." He said. Bella just nodded. Confusion was obvious on all the faces of my family. Dimitri explained, "Nothing. Just when I hugged Bella I was touching her back. Her pain was unbearable." I frowned. Then Bella spoke, "I am fine. And Edward there is no reason to be jealous." Emmett burst out laughing, which made my frown go deeper.

"Bella? May I take a look?" Carsile asked. Bella nodded. When he looked at her back he froze and his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Don't worry, Carsile. It will be gone soon. I heal fast." Bella said comforting him. Carsile nodded and sat down next to her. Bella sat up and flinched, but she stood up anyway and walked over to me. She gave me a light hug, and I hugged her back. "I missed you." She whispered. "Me too." I whispered back. And we kissed.

_That is all for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review. And check out my other stories also. My new story, Finding You. Is also twilight. I believe it is really good so far. So check it out. Thanks._

_-Vanessa_

_Vanessa Cullen 17_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I was happy to be home. I was to happy to be with Edward. I stopped kissing him, thinking I would lose control after not hunting for a week. "I am sorry. I know you all want to talk and be with me. Because I want the same. But I kind of have to hunt." I said. "I will go with you." Dimitri spoke. I nodded. I kissed Edward on the cheek quickly and said goodbye to everyone. Dimitri and I ran out to the forest.

"After this hunt, I am leaving Bella." He said. "Where are you going to go?" I asked. He shrugged. "I am quitting the Voltri and keep traveling, I guess." He pounced on a deer. I nodded. I pounced on one also, and we both drank quietly. After I finished, I was about to heal the deer, when Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "No. Bella you cant heal it." He said. I nodded, trying to resist.

We started walking. "You still have my number. So call whenever you need anything." He said. "Okay." I replied back. "Bye." He said. "Wait." I said. I ran over and hugged him. He felt so much like a brother too me. He smiled. "See ya later, Bells." I smiled back. "Bye Dimitri." I said. Then he ran off.

And I ran off to my family. I liked the sound of that. My family. I arrived at the house and walked inside to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carsile, Esme, and my love, Edward. My family. I had found a real home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry but that is the ending. I know it its short. But it had to end sometime. Technically I am going to add one more chapter. Cause the last thing will be the afterward, telling what happened to everyone later. I hoped you liked it. Please review._

_Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	12. The Afterward

Afterward

Edward and Bella ended up getting married, along with Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. Bella never lost her cool you could say. (sucked humans blood) Edward never asked Bella to turn him into a vampire cause he knew Bella would not agree to it, but when Edward turned 19, Bella being the selfish creature she was, as a vampire. Knew she would not be able to live without Edward and changed him that night.

What happened to Who?

Charlie - He stayed with the Voltri, and became second leader to Aro. He would occasionally check up on Bella, but would never go after her. Knowing the Voltri would not help him, and if he went alone he would die.

Dimitri - kept traveling the world as a nomad. Sometimes he would stop and say hello to bella. But they always kept in touch, with phone calls and text messages.

Aro - still high leader, made Charlie second in command. Nothing really changed for him.

A couple years after changing Edward, Bella realized the rest of the family would die later on. While her and Edward live for eternity. She could tell it hurt Edward because it hurt her as well. So they changed everyone. They changed Carsile and Esme first. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Finally Alice and Jasper. They all lived together still in Forks, Washington, in their mansion. But when years went by and they would have to move somewhere else, for appearances. Usually about 15 years later, they would move back. And would be happy to be in their own little mansion. That held their stories.

------------------------------------------

_SO that is it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I hoped you like my story. It certainly was fun to write. Thank you._

_Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh and hi Nana. LOL. Got your review. I can't believe you swore. Lol. Just kidding. If you liked this story check out my new one called, Finding You. I must say I was pretty surprised to see the review. Thanks. Love you too._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I am sorry the story had to come to the end. But thank you again everyone for the reviews. I hope you have a great day. _


End file.
